INNOCENT BOYFRIEND
by gyugyu73
Summary: choi siwon yang playboy dan cho kyuhyun yang polos bagaimana jika mereka bertemu ..
1. Chapter 1

wonkyu / Inocent boy friend / part 1

pair : wonkyu , haehyuk  
>cast : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun , lee hyukjae , lee donghae , etc ..<br>genre : romance , T+  
>leght : chapter<p>

this if FF wonkyu and boylove story .. angga aja di sekolah ini hubungan sesama jenis wajar ..

DON`T LIKE , DON`T READ !

HAPPY READING ...

pagi ini di sekolah kirin art school seperti hari - hari biasa . sekolah yang hanya kalangan atas saja yang dapat sekolah di sekolah itu . di suatu ruangan lebih tepatnya di sebut kelas. siswa dan siswi sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing , seperti sekelompok namja di ruangan tersebut..

"ku dengar akan ada anak baru " suara seseorang berhasil mengalihkan pandangan teman-temannya ke namja tersebut.  
>"lalu ?" seorang namja berwajah tampan menjawab pernyataan ke temannya tersebut .<br>" dia namja " namja yang hampir menyerupai monyet tersebut menjawab dengan antusias.  
>"lalu" namja tampan itu tampak tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dibicaran temannya tersebut.<br>"ayolah orientasi sexsual kita kan menyimpang , siapa tahu dia jodohmu kuda"  
>pletakkk<br>"aish appo yakkk kuda kau ini kasar sekali , hae chagi lihat kepala ku memae karna kuda ini ." eunhyuk nama namja itu mengadu kepada sang kekasih ikan nemo a.k.a lee donghae.  
>"siwon-ah liat kepala sweety ku sampai seperti ini , lagi pula hyukiie chagi hanya memberi saran saja"<br>"aishh hei pasangan beda spesies kalian berisik sekali , lagi puka aku ingin menikmati masa muda ku terlebih dahulu "ucap siwon dengan santainya.  
>"iya dengan mengganti-ganti pasangan setiap malam,menidurinya , itu yang di namakan menikmati masa muda ckckc" doNghae membalas nya dengan nada mengejek.<br>"nikmat bukan" siwon menjawab deNgan senyum polosnya  
>"dasar kuda mesum "<br>pembicaran mereka terhenti karna bel sekolah berbunyi petanda bahwa jam masuk sekolah sudah tiba.  
>"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa sang seongsenim<br>"pagii miss "  
>"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru ,jadi bisakah kalian tenang terlebih dahulu"<br>"yes miss"  
>"baik, cho kyuhyun silahkan masuk"<br>pemuda dengan tinggi semampai bertubuh langsing , kulit yang seputih susu , mata yang seperti boneka , rambut ikal eboni , hidung yang mancung , pipi yang chubby , masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.  
>seketika,kelas tersebut menjadi hening . satu kata dalam otak mereka " SEMPURNA"<br>"hhm cho kyuhyun silakan perkenalkan dirimu" suara sang guru memecahkan keheningan.

"anyeong haseyo ,, cho kyuhyun imnida , saya pindahan dari jepang, salam kenal "perkenalan yang di akhir deNgan senyuman itu membuat penghuni kelas makin meleleh " bahkan suaranya sangat merdu apa dia malaikat " itulah yaNg ada di pikiran para penghuni kelas . kyuhyun memandang polos teman-teman barunya.  
>"apa ada yang salah dengan diriku kenapa mereka menatap ku seperti itu " batin kyuhyun.<br>"kyuhyun silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong "  
>kyuhyun berjalan menuju bangku kosong tersebut . semua mata mengikuti setiap langka kyuhyun . kyuhyun duduk di bangku tersebut dan memandang teman sebangkunya yang masih memaNdangnya dengan tidak berkedip sama sekali .<br>"mian , apa ada yang salah dengan diriku" kyuhyun menepuk pundak siwon - teman sebangkunya- seperti ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dengan rasa hangat , refleks siwon menepis tangan kyuhyun di pundaknya , siwon sendri kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan terhada kyuhyun .  
>" mi mian aku tak ber " ucapan siwon terpotong oleh ucapan kyuhyun .<br>" gwenchana , mungkin aku mengaget kan mu " siwon terpaku bukan karna ucapan kyuhyun tetapi kepada senyum sang pemiliknya yang begitu indah siwon sampai sulit membedakan yang mana ilustrasi dan yang mana yang nyata . siwon melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang masih memandang kyuhyun seolah ingin memakannya . siwon hampir melemparkan tatapan death-glarenya tapi suara sang guru lebih dulu menyadarkan teman-temannya ..  
>"yakkk kalian bersih kan liur kalian yaNg menetes itu "<p>

bell istirahat berbunyi siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengisi perut mereka yang minta di isi sedari tadi . cho kyuhyun masih membereskan buku - bukunya di atas mejab. sampai teman-temannya lebih tepatnya teman siwon menghampirinya .  
>" kyuhyun-ah kenalkan aku eunhyuk dan ini kekasih ku donghae , kami temannya siwon "<br>eunhyuk memperkenalkan dirinya dan pacarnya terhadap kyuhyun.  
>" haii , aku cho kyuhyun " kyihyun mengucapkan dengan riang karna sedari tadi dia bingung dengan tingkah teman-temannya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh .<br>"nah karna kita sudah menhadi teman , ayo kita ke kantin kau pasti belum tau kan , dan panggil kita disini hyung , aku yakin pasti kau lebih muda dari kami "  
>kyuhyun mengngagguk dengan semangat karena sedari tadi dia sudah sangat lapar , dia ingin bertanya kepada siwon tapi siwon terus memandangnya dengan tajam menbuat nya takut.<br>"yakkk kuda jangan menatap kyuhyun seolah kau ingin memakannya , cih dasar otak mesum " siwon mengedipkan kedua matanya " apakah aku memandang kyuhyun seperti itu " batin siwon.  
>"ayoo kyuniie kita ke kantin " eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk segera ke kantin .<br>"kyaaaaa " kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dengan teriakkan eunhyuk , teman-teman yang lain pun di buat kaget.  
>"ada apa chagi kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu " donghae bertanya dengan panik Kepada sang kekasih takut terjadi sesuatu kepada kekasihnya tersebut.<br>"chagiyaa kulit kyuhyunie sangat lembut " eunhyuk bicara dengan gaya ala fangirl . siwon dan donghae hanya bisa sweet drop dengan ucapan eunhyuk yang berlebihan sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memandang binGung teman barunya itu . sampai siwon menggenggam tangannya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka . kyuhyun hanya menundukkan mukanya yang merona atas kelakuan siwon tersebut sedang kan siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kyuhyun yang imut itu.

sesampainya di kantin banyak yang memandang mereka penuh arti lebuh tepatnya ke arah kyuhyun. mereka baru ingin duduk sebelum ada yang menghalangi . sang cassanova ke 2 di bawah siwon yaitu choi seunghyun biasa di panggil T.O.P .  
>" haii nona cantik , aku baru melihat mu disini kau sungguh indah " ucap T.O.P sambil mengambil tangan kyuhyun yang satunya karena yang satu lagi masih di genggam oleh choi siwon . , dan mencium tangan kyuhyun . semua anak-anak kantin twrsebut membelakakan mata mereka begitu juga choi siwon . siwon mengeluarkan aura hitamnya dan memandang tajam T.O.P , tapi T.O.P tidak peduli , sekali saja biarkan dia menang melawan choi siwon.<p>

" yakkk mesum kau buta dia namja dan tadi apa yang kau lakukan mencium tangannya. bibir kotormu tak pantas untuk mencium tangan semulus kyuniie jadi cepat pergi "  
>sebenarnya T.O.P ingin melawan tapk melihat tatapan siwon dan kedua temannya membuat dia lebih memilih pergi bukan karna takut tapi tak ingin membuat keributan alasng yang klise memang. siwom masih mengeluarkan aura hitamnya .<br>" ini tak boleh terjadi , aku bisa sakit jantung melihat semua namja berstatus seme disini mendekati kyuhyun , dia milikku , ya hanya milikku" batin siwon .

"kyuniie " siwon memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam .

" ne siwon hyung " kyuhyun memandang siwon dengan tatapan polosnya .  
>"kau milikku "<br>"maksudnya hyung " kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan siwon , tapi setelah itu mata kyuhyun terbelaka dengan yang di lakukan siwon , siwon merengkuk tengkuk kyuhyun dan...

CHU ~~

T.B.C

sorry for typo ... jangan lupa rcl ya ..


	2. Chapter 2

wonkyu / Inocent boy friend / part 2  
>pair : wonkyu , haehyuk , yunjae cast : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun , lee hyukjae , lee donghae , jung yunho, kim jaejoong etc ..<br>genre : romance ,  
>rating :T+<br>leght : chapter  
>this if FF wonkyu and boylove story .. angga aja di sekolah ini hubungan sesama jenis wajar .. DON`T LIKE , DON`T READ !<br>HAPPY READING ...  
>siwon melumat bibir kyuhyun dengan memejamkan matanya menikmati betapa lembutnya bibir itu dan betapa manis nya bibir itu membuat nya ketagihan akan bibir tersebut , sedangkan kyuhyum hanya mengerjapkan mata nya dan memandang siwon deNgan polos kyuhyun bingung deNgan apa yang dilakukan siwon . ia merasa jantungnya berdetak deNgan kencang saat bibir tebal itu menyentuh bibir tipisnya itu . kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang ia rasakan dia terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini kyuhyun merasa pasokan udaranya mulai menipis , dia mendorong dada siwon sedikit tidak rela saat kyuhyun memutuskan ciuman mereka tapi dia tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang sedaNg mengisi udara di paru-paru nya yang kosong . "hyung tadi kita melalukan apa ? " pernyataan dawi kyuhyun mampu membuat siwon terdiam "ternyata dia benar-benar polos , aku sangat beruntung memilikinya " batin siwon sambil membayang yahh you know lah .. "itu artinya kau milikku , dan kita telah menjadi sepasang kekasih" "aku tak mengerti hyung , kekasih itu seperti apa ? " "itu artinya kita akan seperti eunhyuk hyung dan donghae hyung , jadi kyuniie tidak boleh dekat deNgan namja lain arraseo" kyuhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dengan ucapan siwon . " akhirnya aku menemukan belahan jiwaku " siwon mendekap kyuhyun dengan erat. eunhyuk yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya .. " yakk choi pervertwon apa yang kau lakukan pada kyuniie " eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun dari pelukan siwon yang begitu erat. "hyung jangan asal pegang kekasih orang " siwon memandang tajam eunhyuk yang menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat .. " sudah , sudah ayo duduk jaNgan bertengkar terus , aku akan pesan makanan dulu " donghae yang sedari tadi hanya diam mulai membuka suaranya. "cihh siapa yang bilang ingin menikmati masa muda yah " eunhyuk mengucapkan dengan nada yaNg agak keras dan menyindir siwon yang masib mengusap-usap tangan kyuhyun . "ia tapi sepertinya orang yang mengatakannya sudah lupa dengan ucapan yang baru beberapa jam yang lalu " donghae yang baru bergabung mulai ikut memojokan siwon . siwon yang jengah dengan sahabatnya ini mulai menghentikan hoby barunya dan menatap kedua sahabatnya itu . "sekarang aku sedang menikmatinya apa kalian tak lihat " "menikmati apanya lihat kyuhyuniie tidak nyaman , kau tau " siwon menatap kyuhyun yang memang terlihat tidak nyaman.<br>"kyuniie kau tidak nyaman dengan ini "  
>"ahh anu bukan begitu_"<br>"jadi kau tidak nyaman dengan ini , mian aku tak tahu kalau kau tidak suka dengan ini " siwon melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan kyuhyun ' kyuhyun merasa bersalah karna dia sudah membuat siwon sedih.  
>"bukan begitu hyung , kyuniie hanya ingin makan kyuniie sudah lapar sedari tadi , hyung boleh menggenggam tangan kyuniie bahkan memeluk kyuniie juga tidak apa-apa , asalkan siwon hyung jangan sedih lagi " kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kekar siwon dan mengusap punggungnya supaya siwon tidak bersedih lagi. Siwon yang di peluk kyuhyun pun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan kyuhyun sambil menampilkan smirknya kepada kedua temannya . sedangkan eunhyuk dan donghae hanya bias menampilkan wajah bodohnya melihat siwon yang menejek mereka dari pelukan kyuhyun , satu yang ada dalam otak mereka kyuhyun dalam bahaya.<br>Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi siswa dan siswi berhamburan keluar kelas untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dirumah .  
>"babykyu kau pulang dengan siapa ?" siwon bertanya kepada kyuhyun yang sibuk embereskan buku – bukunya dan baby kyu adalah panggilan saying siwon untuk kyuhyun.<br>"hhm aku di jemput hyung , memangnya kenapa ?" kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatanya dan memandang siwon.  
>"saying sekali padahal aku ingin pulang bersama mu baby"<br>"bagaimana kalau besok saja hyung , nanti aku akan bilang pada jaejoonghyung untuk jangan menjemputku"  
>"baiklah ayoo baby kita pulang " siwon menggenggam tangan kyuhyun dengan koridor sekolah banyak yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam , iri,kagum,marah, bahkan terpesona saat melihat pasangan yang menurut mereka adalah pasangan sempurna yang satu tampan dan satu cantik dan manis . kyuhyun hanya mampu menundukkan wajahnya yang merona , seumur hidup nya baru kali ini dia ditatp dengan orang banyak dengan pandang yang sulit di artikan.<br>"hyung sampai sini saja , hyungku sudah menjemputku di depan " siwon menghentikan langkah nya saat di depan pintu gerbang.  
>"baiklah baby hati-hati ya "<br>"ne hyung " kyuhyun mulai berjalan tapi siwon menahannya  
>"ada apa hyung ?"<br>"kau melupakan sesuatu "  
>"apa " siwon tidak menjawab , dia malah mendekati kyuhyun dan melumat bibir kyuhyun . kyuhyun hanya mampu terlonjak kaget dengan serangan mendadak yang di berikan kekasihya itu . siwon melepaskan lumatanya .<br>"saranghae" bisik siwon di telinga kyuhyun membuat namja cantik tersebut di buat merinding .  
>"nado saranghae " kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara pelan dan segera berlari , tapi siwon masih bias mendengar nya. Siwon yang melihat kelakuakan kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum senang.<br>"kyubaby " kyuhyun mencari suara orang yang memanggilnya  
>"hyung " kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri orang yang di panggil hyung tersebut dan memeluk orang tersebut.<br>"hyungiie bogosipoyo"  
>"hahaha nado bogosipo kyuniie , ayo kita pulang ke rumah hyung" kyuhyun menggangguk dengan semangat . cho jaejoong kakak ipar kyuhyun lebih tepatnya istri dari kakaknya cho yunho mereka sudah menikah 2 tahun yang lalu dan memilih menetap di korea . sesampainya dirumah , jaejoong menyuruh kyuhyu n untuk masuk kerumahnya.<br>"nah kyuniie ini rumah hyung dan itu kamar mu di atas , kamar hyung ada di bawah kalaua ada sesuatu kau tinggal ke kamar hyung , arra " kyuhyun mengnganggguk patuh.  
>"hyung mau masak dulu , kyuniie pasti lapar . tapi ganti baju dulu"<br>"NE HYUNGIIE perut kyuniie sangat lapar " kyuhyun menjawab dengn aegyonya yang sangat polos itu . jaejjoong pun membalas nya dengan senyuman ternyata adik iparnya masih sangat polos .  
>Sesudah berganti pakaian kyuhyun turun ke bawah untuk melihat masakan kakak ipar tersayangnya itu , tapi dia melihat ada namja lain yang bersama kakak ipar nya saat tau orang itu siapa kyuhyun berlari menhampiri namja itu.<br>"yunho hyung bogosipoyo" kyuhyun memeluk yunho dari belakang membuat yang dipeluk kaget tapi saat mendengarsuara yang sangat dia kenal yunho tersenyum dan membalik badannya untuk mebalas pelukan adik tercintanya .  
>"nado bogosipo kyuniie baby " kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap yunho .<br>"hyungiie kyuniie menyanyangi hyung " kyuhyun mengecup bibir yunho sekilas , walaupun sekilas tapi mampu membuat kedua namja dewasa itu terkejut . masalahnya baby kyuniie mereka tidak pernah mencium bibir paling hanya sebatas pipi . pasti ada yang salah ddengan dongsaengnya itu .  
>"kyuniie apa yang kyuniie lakukan "<br>"Mencium hyung" kyuhyun memandang yunho dengan polos  
>"siapa yang mengajari kyuniie melakukan itu"<br>"kekasih kyunie hyung "  
>"MWO ! "<p>

TBC  
>SORRY BY typo , rcl ..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

wonkyu / Inocent boy friend / part 3

pair : wonkyu , haehyuk , yunjae  
>cast : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun , lee hyukjae , lee donghae , jung yunho, kim jaejoong etc ..<br>genre : romance , T+  
>leght : chapter<p>

this if FF wonkyu and boylove story .. angga aja di sekolah ini hubungan sesama jenis wajar ..

DON`T LIKE , DON`T READ !

HAPPY READING ...

"MWO" kedua namja dewasa itu membelakakan matanya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"kyuniie sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih ?" yunho bertanya kepada kyuhyun dengan lembut padahal emosinya sudah memuncak mendrngar dongsaeng kesayangannya yang polos sudah tercemar.  
>" baru tadi pagi hyung" yunho menahan nafasnya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.<br>"siapa kekasih mu kyuniie ?" yunho berusaha sabar agar tidak membuat adiknya takut karna suaranya.  
>"siwon hyung , dia teman sekelas kyuniie hyung" . kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada yang riang . keliatan sekali baHwa dongsaengnya itu sangat gembira saat membicarakan kekasihnya itu.<p>

"kyuniie jika kekasih mu itu melakukan sesuatu . segera katakan dengan hyung , arra ?"  
>"memangnya kenapa hyung?" kyuhyun memandang polos hyung nya itu .<p>

"karna hyung menyanyangi kyuniie " kyuhyun tersenyum untuk menjawab kebingungan di wajah dongsaengnya itu .

"ayo kita makan dulu kyuniie , hyung sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan kyuniie "

"jinjja , wah sudah lama kyuniie tidak makan masakan buatan hyung , ayo hyung kita makan " jaejoong tersenyum melihat adik iparnya yang sangat antusias . dia tau bahwa adik iparnya itu masih sangat polos walaupub sudah sedikit ternodai oleh kekasihnya itu ..

-

kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini . dia kembali memikirkan apa yanh tadi teman-teman barunya lakukan . kyuhyun merona saat mengingat apa yang siwon lakukan terhadapnya.

"kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar ya saat membayankan siwon hyung , apa aku sakit " kyuhyun berbicara sambil memegang dadanya yang telah berdetak kencang dari biasanya ..

drrt drrt

lamunan kyuhyun terhenti saat mendengar suara ponselnya berbunyi.  
>"yeoboseo " kyuhyun menjawab telepon itu , dia mengkerutkan dahinya melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal.<br>"yeoboseo kyuniie " kyuhyun kaget meNdengar suara orang yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang . saking semangatnya kyuhyun , suaranya terdengar tinggi.

"wae kyuniie , kau tak suka aku meneleponmu " suara siwon terdengar sedih .

"bukan begitu hyung aku hanya kaget , karna kau meneleponku hyung "

lama keheningan melanda sampai suara siwon memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"sarangheyo babykyu"

blushh  
>wajah kyuhyun sudah merah padam mendengar ucapan siwon yang membuat jantungnya 2 kali berdetak lebih kencang.<p>

"kyunie , kyuniie " kyuhyun tersadar saat siwon kembali bersuara.

"ah ne hyung " kyuhyun berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan setenang mungkin.

"kau tak menjawabku "  
>"menjawab ap hyung "<br>"pernyataan cinta ku "  
>"hhmm "<br>" apa kyuniie ?"  
>"nado saranghae "<p>

klikk  
>kyuhyun langsung mematikan ponselnya setelah menjawab pernyataab cinta siwon , kyuhyun memejamkan matanyq untuk mengurangi degup jantungnya yang menggila .<p>

"siwon hyung membuat ku malu saja , dan kenapa jantung in  
>berdetak kencang terus apa aku sakit " sesungguhnya kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa rasa yang dia alami adalah rasa cinta yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan .<p>

-

"sudahlah yuniie jangan dipikirkan terus , kyuniie sudah besar " jaejoong berkata sambil bersandar di dada bidang yunho.  
>"aish boo kyuniie itu masih kecil belum saatnya dia mengenal hal-hal yang seperti itu " yunho sedikit kesal mengingat hal yang di lakukan dongsaengnya tadi .<p>

"dia sudah besar yuniie usianya sudah 16 tahun "

"dia masih kecil boo " jaejoong menghela nafas meNdengar jawaban yunho yang memanksa itu . jaejoong membangun kan tubuhnya dari dada yunho dan menatapnya.

"dengar yuniie jika kita terus melakukan kyuhyun seperti anak kecil itu akan membuat dia di permainkan oleh orang lain. jadi kita lihat dulu sejauh mana kekasih kyunie tersebut melakukan tindakan yang di luar batas "

"jika ada yang memainkan saengku , akan ku pastikan dia tak akan bernyawa lagi " jaejoong sedikit merinding melihat yunho yanh menyeringai

"jadi boo bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan yang tadi "  
>jaejoong membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan yunho .<p>

"yahh ANDWAEEE "

-  
>pagi harinya di kediaman keluarga cho sudah terlihat ramai . biasan keluarga ini akan bangun jika siang sudah menjelang .<p>

"yakk beruang mesum bangun , kau harus mengantar kyuniie berangkat sekolah !" yunho hanya menggeliat di atas kasur dan kembali tidur . tak di hiraukan suara merdu namja cantik yang bertolak pinggang di pinggir ranjang.

"cho yunho jika kau tak ingin bangun kupastikan kau tak akan mendapat jatah selama seminggu "

mendeNgar ancaman yang akan membuat dia menderita yunho segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya .

"boo jangan pernah gunakan kata itu untuk mengancamku , kau ingin membunuhku "

"mangkanya cepat manndi , aku akan membuatkan sarapan " yunho beranjak ke kamar mandi , tapi dia berbalik ke arah jaejoong .

cupp  
>"morning kiss yeobo " yunho segera berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum menerima amukan namja cantik itu.<p>

"yakk cho yunho "

-  
>jaejoong membuka pintu kamar kyuhyun dan melihat kyuhyun yang masih slepping beauty di atas ranjang. jaejoong mebuka gorden kamar kyuhyun dan beranjak membangunkan kyuhyun.<p>

"kyuniie bangun sayang kau harus sekolah " jaejoong membelai pipu chubby dan lembut milik kyuhyun berBeda saat membangunkan yunho.

"hhmm " kyuhyun menggeliatkan badannya dan mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya . pemandangan pertama yang dilihat nya adalah senyum lembut dari wajah hyungnya tersebut.

"morning baby "

"morning hyung " kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"jam berapa hyung ?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada imutNya karena masih merasa mengantuk . jaejoong tersenyum mendengar suara kyuhyun yang masih mengantuk.

"masih pukul 6 baby , lebih baik kamu mandi dulu , hyung akan membuatkan sarapan untuk mu " kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

cupp  
>jaejoong mengecup pipi kyuhyun karna tak kuat melihat keimutan kyuhyun.<p>

= jaejoong memasak makanan dengan serius , sebelum sepasang tangan mengganggunya.  
>"yun kau tak lihat aku sedang memasak ."<br>yunho tak menghiraukan dia malah menambahkan bekas ukiran semalam di leher mulus jaejoong.  
>jaejoong mematikan kompornya karna tak kuat menahan godaan yang diberikan yunho , dan hanya mampu mendesah mendapat perlakuan dari yunho .<p>

"hyu "  
>ucapan kyuhyun terhenti sat melihat pemandang yang baru dilihatnya itu . hyungnya yang sedang asik menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher kakak iparnya . jaejoong yang mendengar suara kyuhyun pun dengan segera mendorong yunho . yunho pun tersentak saat melihat kyuhyun berdiri dihadapan mereka .<p>

"hyung sedang apa , kenapa jaejoong hyung bersuara seperti itu ?"

"hhm kyuniie anu "  
>yunho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal , dia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa pada kyuhyun.<p>

"ayo kyuniie kita sarapan " jaejoong mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan dari kyuhyun .

"tapi hyung " kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan apa yang hyung mereka lakukan .  
>"kyuniie nanti hyung jelaskan , tapi sekarang kyuniie sarapan dulu dan beraNgkat sekolah "<br>kyuhyun pun mengganggukkan kepalanya .

kirin art schooll

"hyung nanti pulang sekolah jangan jemput kyuniie ya "

"memangnya kenapa ?" yunho mengkerutkan dahinya karna bingung dengan ucapan kyuhyun .

"kyuniie pulang dengan siwon hyung "  
>yunho merasa amarahnya meMuncak mendengar ucapan kyuhyun ."berani sekali dia menyuruh adikku pulang bersamanya , jangan harap !"batin yunho .<p>

"hyung bagaimana boleh tidak ?"  
>"boleh kyuniie "<br>"gomawo hyuNg , kyuniie sayaNg hyung " kyuhyun mengecup pipi yunho dan keluar dari mobil , sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum dengan kelakuan kyuhyun.

hari ini seperti kemarin siwon hyungnya selali menciumnya dan masi banyak oranh yang menatapnya penuh makna.

"hyung hari ini kyuniie pulang dengan hyung " kyuhyun berucap saat sekolah sudah bubar

"benarkah baby ?"  
>"ne hyung "<br>"kalau begitu kita akan jalan-jalan hari ini , kau mau baby? "

kyuhyun mengangguk senang mendengar ucapan siwon bahwa dia akan jalan-jalan bersama. siwon yang gemas dengan tingkah kyuhyun pun laNsung mengecup bibir kyuhyun , siwon yang tak kuat dengan lembutnya bibir kyuhyun pun melumat dengan ganas bibir tersebut . ciuman siwon semakin turun ke bawah dan berhenti di leher kyuhyun dan membuat tanda cintanya disana . kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan menggeram dengan perlakuan siwon rasanya aneh tapi nikmat . ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karna ada yang menarik pundah siwon dan ...

BUGH ~

TBC

sorry by typo , maaf kalo typonya banyak soalnya ketik di hp .. kira - kira rate nya naik apa kaya gini ajja ya ..

rcl


	4. Chapter 4

INNOCENT BOYFRIEND PART 4

PAIR : WONKYU , YUNJAE , HAEHYUK

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN , CHOI SIWON , JUNG YUNHO , KIM JAEJOONG , LEEDONGHAE , LEE HYUKJAE

GENRE : ROMATIC , DRAMA

RATING :T +

WARNING !

This yaoi bagi yang tidak suka harap tidak membaca.

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !

Anggap saja hubungan sesama jenis disini wajar ..

HAPPY READING !

BUGHH

Kyuhyun membelakan matanya melihat siwon yang terjatuh dan yunho yang berda di hadapannya dengan nafas yang memburu . yunho menarik kerah baju sekolah siwo.

" berani sekali kau menyentuhnya , kau pikir kau siapa "

BUGHH

Yunho memukul kembali wajah siwon hingga terlihat luka di ujung bibir siwon .

"cihh seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau ini siapa , kau juga sudah memukulku " siwon mengucapkanya dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"aku hyungnya , mau apa kau ? "

Siwon membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban dari namja di depannya tersebut . siwon menoleh ke arah kyuhyun seolah bertanya , kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud pandangan siwon pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"masih berani kau hah "

"ani hyung aku . "

"aku bukan hyung mu "

"anu hyungnya kyuhyun , mian aku tak bermaksud , aku "

Ucapan siwon terpotong dengan ucapan yunho .

"kyuhyun pulang "

"tapi hyung "

"cho kyuhyun "

Kyuhyun segera berdiri di samping yunho .

"dan kau ikut aku " tunjuk yunho kepada siwon .

"tapi hyung "

"ikut atau berakhir , dan ingat jangan panggil aku hyung lagi , aku bukan hyung mu '

Siwon memandang kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon tapi kyuhyun hanya mengucapkan kata "mian" . siwon hanya mampu menhembuskan nafasnya . "aku pasti tidak akan selamat " batin siwon ..

At home

Jaejoong sedang bersantai di ruang televise sehabis membersihkan rumah . dia tersentak saat ada yang membanting pin tu rumah . dia segera berlari kea rah sumber suara tersebut .

"loh yunnie kenapa sudah pulang "

jaejoong memandang yunho yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan raut amarah . yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan jaejjong .

"kalian berdua masuk " jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya melihat dongsaengnya bersama namja asing masuk ke dalam rumah ,

"apa ini kekasih kyunnie"piker jaejoong

"duduk"

"yak choi siwon jangan duduk di samping kyuniie , minggir kau "

"yunnie sebenarnya ada apa , lalu siapa namja ini "

"dia adalah pembuat masalah besar jae"

"maksudnya apa yuniie "

"kau lihat saja leher kyuhyun "

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan nya kea rah leher kyuhyun . " OMO kenapa merah begitu apa itu kissmark yamg dibuat namja ini ? , pantas saja yunnie sampai marah seperti ini" batin jaejjoong .

"jadi choi siwon bias kau jelaskan maksud dari tanda yang berada di leher kyuhyun itu "

"anu hyung itu "

"sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku hyung , aku bukan hyung mu"

"lalu aku harus panggil apa , aku tidak tahu nama mu"

"oh iya ya dia kan tidak tahu nama ku "batin yunho

"panggil saja aku yunho "

"begini maksud ku yunho-ssi ,mian , aku tahu aku keterlaluan tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu , itu diluar kendali ku "

"bagaimana jika aku tidak dating , bias ku pastikan kyuhyun tidak akan bias berjalan nanti"

"kalian harus berakhir"

"ani hyung"

Semua mata tertuju kepada kyuhyun , sedangkan yunho membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

"wae kyunnie ?"

"kyuniie sayang siwon hyung , kyunie tidak ingin berpisah dengan siwon hyung "

"tapi kyunie "

"sudahlah yun lupakah lah masalah ini , siwon juga sudah minta maaf dia juga tidak bermaksud melakukan itu pada kyuhyun" jaejoong berdiri dan mengelus dada yunho

"lebih baik kita masuk ke kamr , tinggalkan dulu mereka untuk berdua saja"

"mwo ? kau ingin membuat tanda kyuhyun bertambah banyak huh jika kita tinggal mereka'

"aish yunnie , siwon tidak mungkin melakukan itu , kita ka nada dikamar jadi kita bias mengawasinya , ayo masuk"

"ingat jika berani melakukan hal-hal aneh pada kyuniie ku potong punyamu"

Jaejoong segera mengiring yunho untuk sgera ke kamar sebelum berkata yang aneh-aneh. Siwon bergidik membayangkan yunho yang memotong punyanya

"jika punya ku di potong bagaimana bias nanti aku memuaskan baby kyu ku " pikit siwon

"siwon hyung gwenchana /" suara kyuhyun menyadarkan siwon dari pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

"gwenchana baby " siwon tersenyum supaya kyuhyun tidak khawatir .

"bibir hyung terluka , biar kyun ie obati dulu" kyuhyun segera beranjak dari dudukn ya untuk mengambil obat untuk mengobati luka di bibir siwon.

"hyung tahan ne , hanya sedikit perih " kyuhyun mengoleskan cairan obat ke ujung bibir siwon . siwon sedit meringis merasakan perih di ujung bibirnya.

"appo ? mian hyung aku akan pelan –pelan" siwon tersenyum melihat kyuhyun yang begitu hati-hati mengobati lukanya.

"gomawo baby ":

"cheonma hyung"

At school

"pagi kyuniie "

"pagi siwon hyung "

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas dengan tangan yang bertautan. Mereka yang sedang melakukan perckapan-percakapan ringan pun terhenti saat ada orang yang mengganggu mereka . dengan memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang.

"kyubaby aku merindukanmu"

TBC

Mian pendek sebenernya mau di update pas ultah mommy kyu tapi ga sempet , jadi baru bias sekarang mian#bow.

HAPPY BRITHDAY FOR MOMMY KYU


	5. Chapter 5

**wonkyu / Inocent boy friend / part 5**

pair : wonkyu , haehyuk , yunjae cast : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun , lee hyukjae , lee donghae , jung yunho, kim jaejoong etc ..

genre : romance ,

rating : T+

leght : chapter

this if FF wonkyu and boylove story .. angga aja di sekolah ini hubungan sesama jenis wajar .. DON`T LIKE , DON`T READ !

HAPPY READING ...

"kyu baby aku merindukan mu "

"changmim hyung "

kyuHyun segera membalik tubuhnya saat mendengar suara yang dia kenal .

"changmin hyunh bogosipoyo "

kyuhyun membalas pelukan changmin , siwon membulatkan matanya melihat kyuhyun yang membalas pelukan changmin . dengar segera dia meMisahkan kedua manusia itu .

kyuhyun tersentak saat ada yang menarik tangannya . dia baru ingar bahwa sedari tadi dia bersama siwon lihat saja wajahnya sudah di tekuk berlapis-lapis . sedangkan changmin hanya memandang tajam orang yang memisahkan pelukan nya bersama kyuhyun.

"kyuniie dia siapa ?"

"aku namja chingunya "

"mwoo?"

changmin membulatkan matanya saat mendengar pujaan hatinya memilili namja chingu .

"benarkah itu kyunie dia namja chingu mu "

"ne hyung , ini siwon hyung namja chingu kyuniie dan siwon hyung ini changmin sahabat kyuniie " kyuhYun memperkenalkan mEreka berdua yang hanya di tanggapi wajah tak terpecaya dari changmin dan senyum kemenangan dari siwon .

"wae ? kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu "

changmin tersentak saat mendengar suara berat siwon .

"a a ani , aku hanya kaget saja mendengarnya "

siwon hanya menyeringai mendengar suara changmin yang masih terdengar tidak percaya itu .

"ayo kyuniie kita ke kelas "

"ah ne hyung , hyung kyuniie ke kelas dulu ya "

kyuhyun berjalan mendahului siwon , sedang siwon memajukan tubuhnya dan membisikkan sesuatu . "ingat kau hanya SAHABAT "

siwon meninggalkan changmin dengan seringai nya setelah menekan kata sahabat di telinga changmin. sedangkan changmin hanya mengepalkan tangannya untuk melampiaskan emosinya itu

.. …

haRi ini adalah hari terburuk bagi seorang chi siwon bagaimana tidak sahabat kyuhyun itu masuk ke kelas yang sama dengannya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi sahabat kyuhyu n tersebut memonopoli kyuhyun dari dirinya.

Seperti tadi saat siwon mengajak kyuhyun pulang bersama kyuhyun menolak dengan alasan ingin mengajak changmin jalan-jalan padahal kyuhyun saja baru beberapa hari disini .

Siwon berjalan dengan lesu "aish hari ini mood ku hancur melihat si tiang itu memonopoli kyuhyun ku " batin siwon.

Siwon melihat yunho yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah . yunho yang melihat siwon segera berjalan mendekatinya . siwon mengerutkan dahinya melihat yunho berjalan kea rah nya , yunho memandang tajam siwon .

"mana kyuniiie ?"

"sudah pulang"

"bohong"

"aish kau tak lihat wajahku sudah jengkel begini , ini semua karna saeng mu " siwon tidak menyadari suaranya sedikit membentak yunho .

"yak kau membentak ku , lalu dimana kyuniie jika tidak bersma mu "

"dia pulang bersama sahabatnya dari jepang"

"mwoo ? " siwon terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakkan yunho .

"apa sahabat kyuniie yang tinggi seperti tiang listrik ?"

"ne"

"aish kurang ajar si tiang itu berani sekali dia mendekati kyuhyun ku lagi tidak akan pernah ku biarkan "

Siwon menaikkan alisnya mendengar umpatan yunho .

"yunho hyung mengenal changmin ?"

"ani"

"yunho hyung "

"aish , tentu aku mengenalnya namja mesum yang kadar kemesumannya melebihi mu orang yang selalu mengganggu saengku dari dulu "

"Mwo , aish pasti si tiang itu melakukan hal-hal aneh pada babykyu "

"akan ku bunuh dia jika melakukan hal yang aneh pada saengku "

"lebih baik kyuhyun dengan mu dari pada dengan si tiang itu " yunho tidak sadar bahwa ucapan nya tadi membuat senyum lebar di wajah siwon .

"jadi yunho hyung merestuiku " yunho tersadar akan ucapan nya saat mendengar seruan siwon .

"yak kan ku bilang lebih baik "

"Bilang saja kau merestuiku menjadi adik iparmu ya kan " siwon terus menggoda yunho yang terlihat salah tingkah .

"choi mesum sekali lagi kau menggoda ku , akan ku cabut restu ku " yunho segera berjalan meninggalkan siwon dan menghindari ejekan-ejekan dari siwon.

"gomawo yunho hyung atas restunya " yunho menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik tubuhnya.

"jangan pernah kau sakiti adikku , apa lagi membuatnya menangis , kalau sampai itu terjadi tak akan pernah kau ku biarkan kau mendekati nya lagi " setelah mengatakan itu yunho segera berjalan meninggalkan siwon.

"gomawo hyung aku berjanji tidak akan membuatnya seperti itu , I promise " siwon terus berteriak mengucapkan janji kepada yunho .

"semoga kau serius dengan kata-katamu siwon " batin yunho

…

Keesokkan harinya sama seperti kemarin changmin terus memonopoli kyuhyun dari siwon . siwon sendiri juga tidak pantang menyerah untuk menarik perhatian kyuhyun , tapi kyuhyun lebih memilih bersama changmin karna menurut kyuhyun changmin belum mengetahui seluk – belum sekolah . seperti saat ini kyuhyun dan changmin sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah .

"kyuniie sejak kapan kyunie berpacaran dengan siwon-ah"

"hhm sejak pertama kali kyuniie masuk sekolah ini hyung "

"kyuniie , kyuniie tahu bukan Minnie hyung menyanyangi kyuniie , lebih dari siwon-ah , jadi kyuniie menjadi namja chingu Minnie hyung saja "

"tapi hyung "

CUPP

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat changmin menciumnya seperti siwon . ciuman itu hanya berlangsung singkat karena ada yang menarik kerak baju sekolah changmin dan ..

BUGHH

"_si siwon hyung"_

**TBC**

**Mian pendek **di usahakan chap besok lebih panjang dari ini . mian juga untuk penulisan dan typo yang ada harap di mengerti ya .sekali lagi terima kasih sama yang sudah review maaf ga bisa bales kalian . sekali lagi mian

#bow


	6. Chapter 6

wonkyu / Inocent boy friend / part 6

pair : wonkyu , haehyuk , yunjae

cast : choi siwon , cho kyuhyun , lee hyukjae , lee donghae , jung yunho, kim jaejoong etc ..  
>genre : romance ,<br>rating :T+  
>leght : chapter<br>this if FF wonkyu and boylove story .. angga aja di sekolah ini hubungan sesama jenis wajar ..

DON`T LIKE , DON`T READ !

HAPPY READING ...

BUGH

" si siwon hyung " kyuhyun terbata kaget melihat siwon yang memukul changmin secara membabi buta .

" siwon hyung hentikan " kyuhyun mencoba memisahkan siwon dengan changmin yang sudah tidak berdaya tetapi percuma seperti nya siwon sudah tersulut emosi .

" siwon hyung " kyuhyun menarik tangan siwon yang masih memukul changmin , siwon yang di tarik pun menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam

" aku kecewa dengan mu kyuhyun "

Degg

Kyuhyun tersentak dengan ucapan siwon apalagi siwon memanggil namanya bukan panggilan kesayangan seperti biasa .

" untuk sementara jangan bicara dahulu dengan ku , aku muak dengan mu cho kyuhyun "

Degg

Mata kyuhyun memanas mendengar apa yang di ucapkan siwon bahkan dadanya terasa sangat sakit mendengar itu . kyuhyun memandang punggung siwon yang meninggalnya .

" kyunniie " changmin mencoba memanggil kyuhyun untuk membantunya bangun jujur saja badannya terasa sangat sakit seperti di hajar ole kuda ngamuk . tapi kyuhyun hanya menatap ke arah jalan yang siwon lewati dengan mata yang berkaca –kaca .

" hiks hiks "

"kyuniie "

" hiks hiks " changmin mencoba berdiri dan beranjak untuk memeluk kyuhyun tapi belum sampai itu terjadi kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menepis tangan nya .

" changmin hyung jahat , gara – gara hiks changmin hyung hiks siwon hyung benci pada ku huwaaaa "

" kyuniie aku aku "

" jangan dekat – dekat kyunie , kyuniie benci changmin hyung " setelah mengatakan itu kyuhyun segera berlari meninggal kan changmin yang terpaku atas ucapan nya .

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu siwon mendiami kyuhyun . siwon selalu menjauh saat kyuhyun mendekati nya . kyuhyun sendiri sudah ribuan kali dia meminta maaf kepada siwon , tapi siwon hanya menatapnya dengan dingin . jujur saja kyuhyun merasa hatinya sangat sakit melihat siwon yang menjauhi nya dan menganggap nya seolah dia tidak ada . seperti tadi saat kyuhyun mengandeng tangan siwon dan mengajaknya pulang bersama tapi siwon malah menghempas kan tangan kyuhyun dan meninggalkan nya begitu saja .

" hiks kenapa rasanya sangat sakit hyung melihat mu yang seperti itu , bahkan lebih baik kau pukul aku dari pada kau melakukan hal seperti ini terhadap ku "

Kyuhyun menekan dada nya yang terasa sakit , bahkan sebelum mengenal siwon kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa kan hal seperti ini .

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan gontai untuk pulang , dia sudah bilang dengan hyung nya untuk tidak menjemput nya karena ingin pulang bersama dengan siwon tapi ternyata yang di ajak pulang malah seperti itu tinggallah kyuhyun pulang sendirian .

Di tengah perjalanan tiba – tiba hujan turun dengan deras , tapi kyuhyun tidak peduli dia terus berjalan mengabaikan tubuhnya yang di guyuy air hujan sekarang yang di inginkan nya adalah sampai di rumah dan membaringkan tubuh di ranjang , bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah , pikiran dan hatinya pun sama lelah nya hanya karna satu orang yaitu choi siwon . kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan bahkan bibir nya sudah terlihat membiru tapi dia tidak peduli dia terus berjalan melawan hujan yang semakin deras . kyuhyun tersenyum saat rumahnya sudah terlihat .

" ayo kyuniie tinggal sedikit lagi " batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai di rumah . sesudah di halaman rumah kyuhyun menekan bel rumahnya karna dia lupa membawa kunci cadangan yang di berikan jaejoong .

" kenapa hyung lama sekali " batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun terus menekan bel sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang menggigil , kepalanya juga sudah terasa sangat berat pandangnya pun sudah semakin hilang .

Clekk

Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan tepat saat ada yang membuka pintu , suara terakhir yang di dengar nya dalah teriakkan panik dari jaejoong .

Siwon mengerutkan dahi nya melihat bangku tempat kyuhyun kosong . padahal , sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi selama kyuhyun sekolah disini kyuhyun tidak pernah telat . memang semenjak peristiwa satu minggu yang lalu siwon tidak lagi duduk bersama kyuhyun .

" donghae chagi hari ini aku kesepian " siwon sedikit geli mendengar nada suara eunhyukyang manja itu .

" apa – apaan monyet itu sok imut sekali , kalau babykyu sih pasti imut " batin siwon sambil tersenyum – senyum sambil membayangkan wajah imut kyuhyun .

" yak choi siwon lupakan dulu setan kecil itu dari kepala mu " batin siwon saat dia ter ingat bahwa dia masih marah dengan kyuhyun .

" kan ada aku chagi " siwon mendengarkan lagi kedua sahabatnya yang berbeda species itu berbicara .

" iya , tapi tidak kyuhyun " siwon tertarik dengan percakapan sahabatnya tersebut apalagi kekasihnya di sebut – sebut .

" kyuhyun sakit " secepat kilat siwon memandang eunhyuk dengan tajam .

" kata siapa kyuhyun sakit " tegas siwon . eunhyuk sedikit merinding mendengar suara siwon yang mencekam itu .

" kata hyung nya , dia bilang kyuhyun demam jadi tidak bias masuk sekolah hari ini , kalau tidak percaya lihat saj "

eunhyuk menyodor kan ponsel nya ke hadapan siwon dari pada siwon menatapnya terus dengan tatapan intimidasinya . siwon pun dengan segera merebut ponsel eunhyuk dan membaca nya dengan serius , setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut siwon segra beranjak dari kursi nya dan keluar kelas .

" yak choi siwon mau kemana kau , sebentar lagi bel masuk " eunhyuk berteriak melihat siwon keluar kelas .

" ke rumah kyuhyun "

" ishh dasar kuda pabo "

'''''''''''''''''''''

Siwon mengetuk pintu rumah kyuhyun dengan bimbang sebenarnya dia masih marah dengan kyuhyun tapi saat mendengar kyuhyun sakit , marahnya luntur seketika . siwon mengetuk kembali pintu rumah kyuhyun .

" tunggu sebentar " seseorang menyahut dari dalam dan terdengar langkah menuju pintu .

" siwon – ah " siwon membungkukkan badannya saat melihat jaejoong , jaejoong sendiri mengerutkan dahinya melihat siwon yang berada di depan pintu dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah .

" apa dia membolos " batin jaejoong

" ayo masuk : jaejoong membuka pintu rumah nya dan membiarkan siwon masuk .

" ada apa siwon pagi – pagi kemari " jaejooong menyuruh siwon untuk duduk

" aku dengar kyunie sakit hyung , jadi aku cepat – cepat kemari "

" sampai membolos sekolah "

" ne "

Siwon menundukkan kepala nya yang malu karna ketahuan membolos oleh calon kakak ipar nya , sedangkan jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihatnya , dia jadi teringat masa muda nya bersama yunho .

" baiklah kali ini aku maafkan lain kali tidak akan ku biarkan kau membolos seperti ini arra "

" arraseo hyung "

" hyung yunho hyung dimana ' siwon bertanya saat tidak melihat beruang galak di rumah kyuhyun .

" yunho sedang membeli resep obat kyuhyun "

" kenapa tidak do bawa ke rumah sakit hyung "

" kyuhyun benci rumah sakit dia bisa ngamuk jika di bawa ke rumah sakit , lebih baik kau lihat saja dia di kamar , aku tinggal dulu ya "

" ah ne hyung " siwon segera beranjak menuju kamar kyuhyun

Clekkk

Siwon melihat subuah gundukkan di tasa ranjang . dia melangkah mendekati ranjang ranjang tersebut . siwon menatap wajah pucat pasi kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur . siwon mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepian ranjang dia mengusap pipi kyuhyun yang terasa hangat di kulitnya . kyuhyun yang mempunyai tubuh yang sangat sensitive terbangun saat ada yang membelai wajahnya . betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat orang yang berada di mimpinya kini ada di hadapannya dan menatapnya penuh cinta .

" baby kyu " kyuhyun menangis saat mendengar panggilan yang sangat dia rindukkan itu .

" sst uljima " siwon mengusap pipi kyuhyun yang basah , kyuhyun segera mendudukan tubuhnya dengan di bantu siwon

" hyung ini bukan mimpi "

" bukan sayang "

" benarkah? "

" ne "

" boleh aku memeluk mu "

" tentu saja "

Secepat kilat kyuhyun melesak ke dalam pelukan siwon , menangis sejadi-jadinya . dia sungguh merindukkan sosok ini , sosok yang hangat dan selalu tersenyum kepada nya tidak seperti kemarin yang menatapnya dingin .

" hyung jangan lakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi " kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang siwon

" baby ada hyung ingin tanyakan " siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kyuhyun

" apa kah kau mencintai hyung " siwon bukaannya meragukan rasa kyuhyun hanya saja kyuhyunnya itu sangat polos siapa tahu cinta yang di maksudnya hanya seperti hyung dan dongsaeng saja . lama keheningan melanda sebelum suara kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan

" aku tidak tahu hyung " terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari siwon

" tapi rasanya disini sangat sakit saat hyung tidak menganggap ku , bahkan lebih sakit dari pada di tinggalkan oleh yunho hyung , rasanya sangat sesak hyung . tapi disini juga aku merasakan senang saat siwon hyung menatap ku , senyum kepada ku , aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua ini " kyuhyun menekan dada yang selalu berreaksi jika berada dengan siwon .

Cuppp

Siwon melumat bibir pucat kyuhyun , cukup dia sudah tahu bahwa kyuhyun mencintainya sama seperti dirinya itu saja usdah cukup untuk nya . siwon melepaskan ciuman merka tapi masih dengan dahi yang menempel

" itu artinya kau mencintai ku , dan aku juga mencintaimu "

" benarkah , aku juga mencintai mu "

Mereka pun melanjutkan kembali ciuman pernyataan cinta mereka . ciuman yang lebih berarti dari ciuman pertama mereka , ciuman itu terasa sangat lama , sangat lembut . ciuman yang membuat mereka terbuai dan melupakan tempat di mana mereka berada .

" hhhhmmm "

T.B.C

FF ini dikit lagi end maaf yang kalo lama dan maaf kalo tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian ingin kan rencana nya setelah ff ini end aku aku mge-remake komik love button ada yang tahu ga ? tapi itu baru rencana ajja sie . maaf buat typo nya ..


End file.
